Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle front structure including a bumper beam configured to receive a load from a forward side of a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
A bumper configured to receive a load from a forward side is attached to a front section of a vehicle.
The bumper has a bumper beam disposed inside a bumper face serving as a skin, and the bumper beam is supported by a front side-frame or the like serving as a front frame member of the vehicle.
As a vehicle front structure, a structure in which a crush box configured to absorb energy of an input load through a crush is interposed between a bumper beam and a front side-frame is known (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 5063753 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-237902).